five_nights_at_treasure_island_foundfandomcom-20200213-history
Suicide Mouse
'' you looking for Suicide Mouse's counterparts?: Photo-Negative Mickey, The Face, Willy, MickMick?, Corruptus? or True Mickey?'' Suicide Mouse is one of two quaternary antagonists in Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found, alongside Willy. He is a normal Mickey Mouse suit, but colored in grayscale. He and Photo-Negative Mickey are the only Mickey suits quite close to each other in terms of physical appearance. Description Appearance Suicide Mouse bears a strong resemblance to the Mickey Mouse as first depicted in his early cartoons, as all of his colors are in grayscale and his features match the original cartoon Mickey Mouse, especially when compared to Photo-Negative Mickey. He walks around with his hands tucked behind his back, except for when he is in the Meat Freezer, in which he walks with his arms outstretched. Behavior Whenever Suicide Mouse is active, the TV in the Broadcasting Room will turn on and Suicidemouse.avi will play. Unlike most suits, Suicide Mouse will head directly to the office rather than going back and forth through cams. When he enters The Office, the player must shut off a cam, shut off the power, or hide under the desk, where the last one will give the player a 50/50 chance of surviving. If the player fails to do this in time, Suicide Mouse will attack the player the next time the camera is put down, if they hide, or if they shut off the power. While active Suicide Mouse will say: *"This place is a suicide" *"Real suffering is not known" *"The sights of hell bring it's viewers back in" *"I don't deserve this life" *"I've made many mistakes" *"I've seen true despair" Locations Suicide Mouse starts in the Broadcasting Room, and will eventually enter in Character Prep 1, the Staff Area, the Meat Freezer and The Office. Trivia *The pose Suicide Mouse uses when he enters the Meat Freezer is a reference to the suicidemouse.avi mock-up video where Suicide Mouse walks with his hands outstretched. *If the player manages to survive in-game for a long amount of time, Suicide Mouse's full song will play, revealing that it will play the same moaning and screaming from the suicidemouse.avi video in-game. This can be seen in this video. *The television in the Broadcasting Room will remain on until Suicide Mouse leaves the Office in Remastered 1.0. *It is possible for Suicide Mouse to scream up to five times in Remastered 1.0 as seen in this video. *Suicide Mouse's screech was made by Dogi Jones *Suicide Mouse was very active in Remastered 1.0 because his A.I. was being tested. *Suicide Mouse was renamed to Mortimer before the game was cancelled. *He is commonly confused with Willy, another Mickey suit in grayscale. *In Matthew's livestream teaser, Suicide Mouse appears to be a darker shade of the original Mickey Mouse, not grayscale. **However, if the blender file is viewed, it shows that Suicide Mouse is actually greyscale, and that it's just the lighting. * Suicide Mouse is voiced by George W. Kush * He was originally named "Mortimer" during the time when ThePuritySinners were developing the game * In older versions of the game, pressing the S key, would make Suicide Mouse appear, you could move Suicide Mouse manually by pressing S, leading him into the office and jumpscaring you. References See also *suicidemouse.avi — This story's main focus also introduces the origin of Suicide Mouse. Category:Suits Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mickey Category:Has a different scream